Going Out?
by Zabby
Summary: What really happens to Abby after a hard case? Is there a purpose behind the Caf-Pow, loud music, and clubs? What happens when Tony gets in the way? My little bit of smut for the fandom. ;


Going Out?

She could feel her heart beep bumping through her blood, her breath coming out in short pants, her body aching for movement.

It was always like this after a case, particularly one as dramatic as this last one. Her body was wired, ready for action. No amount of Caf-Pow could settle the racing blood, no volume on her radio was loud enough to drown out her heartbeat. She had to get out, and she had to move.

Pins and needles were rushing along her skin, a craving so deep racing through her body. The only way she ever found to still herself was sex. Good, raw, throw-her-against-the-wall, screaming-out-his-name, sex.

But since she wasn't the kind – at least not anymore – to go seek out a one-night stand that would melt her misfiring synapses, and since she currently wasn't dating anyone, Abby had to settle for dancing. Bodies moving, music bumping, the closest thing to sex while still keeping your clothes on.

Luckily Gibbs and Tony had never figured out why she went out so much, why she drank so much Caf-Pow, why her music was so loud. If they did…

Deciding enough was enough, Abby closed down her equipment, locked up remaining evidence, and headed towards the elevator. Having to pass floors on the way, she could only hope that no one was going to ride with her.

Leaning back against the elevator, she shut her eyes. Her foot tapping, she pressed her head lightly against the cool metal, seeking some sort of relief.

It hadn't been this bad before, but something about the case, or _the men who worked it_, she corrected herself, had set her on edge. _I'm gonna have to talk to Gibbs about getting another female agent on back his team. Because working with all these vibrant, healthy males is driving me insane._

The floors dinged by and relief set in. _One more_, she thought_, I just have to pass the squad room._ And then the wrong kind of ding echoed in the silent, metal box. _Damnit! Oh please don't let it be…_

And then the doors opened, revealing Tony DiNozzo on the other side. _Damnit!_

"Hey Tony," she greeted him, a smile as fake as a model's tan on her face. "Heading out?" she asked.

"Yeah, Abbs. It's been a hell of a day." Tony walked into a space full of tension and wondered what he had done wrong this time. Hitting the already lit button for the parking lot, he walked over next to her, mimicking Abby's position. "Going out?"

"Yep," she responded curtly, trying to keep herself intact, trying not to jump Tony. She'd always been attracted to him, and they'd always flirted. And in her state…

Hearing her cold response and the fact she returned to her eyes being closed, Tony said, "Um…okay…good," stumbling. Finally, the tension got to be too much. Walking to the panel, he flipped the switch and turned on her.

"Okay, what did I do and why are you pissed at me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why aren't you talking to me, teasing me, hell even looking at me?"

She opened her eyes then, desire and need warning through those green depths as she answered. "Because if I don't, I'm going to jump you, Tony. I'm going to slam you against those walls and rip your clothes off. I'm going to…" only she didn't get to finish.

Suddenly, Tony jolted across the room, his hands pulling down her pigtails and burying in her hair, his body pressing for dominance against hers, his mouth sealed across her lips demanding a response.

Pulling back slightly, he had to know, had to make sure before they changed their friendship forever. "Are you sure?" he panted,

"Gawd, yes," she moaned as she pulled him down for another hard kiss. Her hands started working at his jacket the buttons of his shirt, as his own tried to deal with the intricacies of her attire. Pieces started falling. Moans echoed in the no longer silent elevator.

Quickly, hard angles were pressed against soft curves. Hands moving, feeling, exploring over naked flesh. His large hands, callused despite his upbringing, moved across her pale flesh. Mouth pressed against hers, he cupped both breasts in his hands, thumbs flicking over the hardened nipples.

"I've wanted you for so long, Abbs," he moaned against her neck.

"Then take me, DiNozzo, because I can't wait. I've wanted this, I've wanted you for too damn long."

Moving down, he sucked in a nipple, licking and nipping at the sensitive bud, while his hand moved down to cup her wet heat. She was ready, so hot and wet.

When his hand moved to her slick folds, Abby arched against him, his hand and his mouth. Wrapping a leg around him, she gave him better access, grinding against his fingers, hands scratching along the hardened muscles of his shoulders and back.

"Tony now, I can't…I can't…"

Moaning against the plump flesh in his mouth, he let it go with a wet plop and moved back up her body. Grabbing her other leg, he wrapped her body around him, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance.

Without warning, he plunged his hard length into the welcoming heat of her body, groaning out against her skin with the pleasure of it. Stilling for a brief moment, he let the pleasure of their joining wash over him. But soon it was not enough.

Drawing back, he slammed into her, her body moving against his. Again and again, he pounded into her, his moans matched against her screams.

Quickly, too quickly, their bodies straining and moving, they reached their climax together, a mesh of limbs and sweaty skin. As their flesh began to cool, her body still wrapped around his, his cock still hard inside of her, he lifted his head from her neck where he had marked with his teeth.

"Still going out?" he teased.

"No."

"My place?" he asked hopefully.

"Gawd yes."


End file.
